


Visions of Tomorrow

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, In a way, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Traveling Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Poe Dameron is thrown back in time in order to save Ben Solo from falling.





	Visions of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The  _Falcon_ is like a refuge for all of them, including Poe. Even as he sits on the bed, he buries his head in his hands and finally allows everything that he’s feeling to gush out, finally. 

It’s not easy. It never is. It’s one of those things where his body’s shaking and he’s certain that he can’t breathe, his breathing’s coming in those little trembling breaths.

Ben did this to him.  _Ben._

He’s certain that he’s falling apart. Ben Solo is Kylo Ren. After Kylo Ren did what he did to him, Poe hated him. Wanted him put in prison. Now, knowing that he’s Ben Solo...

The thing is that he knows Ben Solo. He knows that Ben wouldn’t have done this. Ben wouldn’t hurt anyone. He knows Ben. 

He remembers Ben. 

He can remember Ben’s wry comments on things, taking in life with some degree of humor. He can remember Ben’s laugh, his smile, the way that his eyes crinkled at the corners just like that. He can remember so much. Ben. What a simple name, for such a person. 

He can remember Ben hugging him tightly the night that he left. Promising that wherever he went, whatever happened, that he would always see Poe as his best friend. Poe can still smell ash on him, can still smell smoke clinging to his splotchy white robes, all while wondering what happened to him. 

All this wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to be pilots, together. 

They were supposed to be —

Eventually, the sobs stop, and Poe just feels so very worn. He feels like he’s been wrung dry, actually. He feels like he’s been put through the wringer — and maybe he has. He can remember crying while Ren — while Ben — was hurting him, sifting through his memories. (It had been so many that had broken him. Including Ben leaving him, replayed in his head in vivid detail, like it was happening again)

It’s nothing compared to this. That moment when Ren had accessed that memory is nothing compared to now. Poe can’t believe he’s thinking that. 

And he’s also angry. How dare the General hide this from him? All of it, any of it? Was it just more of an attempt to keep him out of the loop, to humiliate him further? Did she want him to kill Ben for her? 

Maybe she does. 

Somehow, Poe can’t do it. 

He’ll probably talk to the General in the morning. Maybe...maybe...

Poe lies down, and it’s there that he tries to get to sleep. Vainly, really. 

In his dreams he can hear Ben begging him to save him, to save them all. 

***

”Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Poe manages to get the words out just in time when he confronts General Organa in private. 

“If it’s about Crait — ”

“I’m talking about Ben!”

General Organa actually freezes. Poe takes advantage of it, delves deeper. “You could have told me that he was Kylo Ren. Instead, you lied to me. You hid things from me. Your son’s become a monster...but I’m not killing him for you.”

Now General Organa looks genuinely shocked. “You think I want to kill him?”

”Why else would you hide all this from me?”

General Organa goes quiet. Then, “I don’t want to kill him. But I doubt that he can be saved either. The Light in him is...gone.”

”It can’t be.” Poe has to admit he’s surprised at himself for saying it. “Ben can’t be completely gone.”

”You didn’t feel him on Crait. The way he was...it was like he was holding back for too long.” General Organa sighs. “Maybe Luke is right. Maybe no one’s ever really gone. But I doubt that there’s a way to save him. He’s become as vile as Palpatine.”

Poe never thought that she would ever say that. 

“I don’t want him to be gone,” Poe finally says. 

“Neither do I. But there’s a chance he is...”

Even as Poe leaves her, he swears that he can hear a faint sob. 

***

It’ll be another night before they get to Bespin. 

Poe’s about to go to sleep when he swears he sees something blue and shimmery in the corner of his room. He draws his blaster, only to realize...it’s a ghost. A blue Force ghost, to be more precise. A young man, with dark blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in Jedi robes. 

“I...” Poe pauses. He didn’t ingest any alcohol (though it’s tempting), he knows this. A blue Force Ghost can’t possibly show up unless he’s been drinking.

”Hello,” the Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker says wryly. 

“What are you doing here?”

”Making right what once went wrong,” Anakin says. 

Poe laughs, sharply. “How do you even plan to do that? Things are pretty bad here. And why me? Can’t you go and bother Rey or somebody?”

”Rey’s given up on him,” Anakin says. “She has her reasons. Meanwhile...you haven’t. Not completely yet.”

”Ben, you mean?” Poe says. 

Anakin nods. “My grandson...he didn’t choose to turn to the Dark Side. My own son,” and here, disgust enters his voice, “Drove him to it. He was tricked by Snoke as part of a test. Snoke has used our family, completely innocent people who had nothing to do with what I did, as puppets. And that I can’t forgive that.”

”Snoke...” Poe doesn’t know what to say. He can’t comprehend it. He feels like a nuclear explosion has gone off. “You’re not angry at your son, are you? Just Snoke?”

”Yes,” Anakin says. “It’s all Snoke. Of course, time can be rewritten. Time can be redone. Time, all of it, can be reborn.” A beat. “Nothing is impossible with the Force.”

Poe looks at him. He’s already skeptical — and yet he wants to save the galaxy. To save Ben. To save himself. 

“What must I do?” he says. 

“Trust me.”

Poe nods.

Anakin touches his fingers to Poe’s temple, and everything — the interior of the Falcon, Poe’s memories, and more — dissolve away. 


End file.
